bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Recapture Seireitei! The Captains Move!
|image = |kanji = 瀞霊廷奪還へ！隊長たち、動く！ |romaji = Seireitei dakkan e! Taichō tachi, ugoku! |episodenumber = 324 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = Protect Ichigo! Nozomi's Determination |nextepisode = For the Sake of the Believers! Byakuya vs. Hitsugaya! |japair = May 31, 2011 |engair = November 24, 2013 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twenty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. The captains return to Soul Society to confront Kagerōza Inaba. Summary In his underground training hall, Kisuke Urahara has assembled Captains Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Sajin Komamura. He apologizes for taking too long, informing them that the adjustments are nearly finished. Hitsugaya asks him whether they will be able to pass through the Dangai, as Komamura wonders if it is under the complete control of Inaba. However, Kisuke speculates that Inaba cannot control the Kōtotsu, claiming that it appeared frequently in that time period. He states that he came up with a valid hypothesis, as Byakuya interrupts him, claiming that they do not have the time for this. The 6th Division captain states that Inaba aligned the time axis to coincide with the appearances of the Shinigami in the Dangai. Kisuke comments upon his deductive capabilities, reasoning that Inaba has limits to his control over time. Komamura asks him what to expect, to which Kisuke states that the captains only have 30 seconds to pass unaffected through the Dangai. He explains that, with this window, they must travel precisely, to avoid minute errors. Kisuke continues, warning them of the dangers that this travel has. Back in Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Urahara Shop, alongside Nozomi Kujō and Kon. He is greeted by Orihime Inoue, who asks how he is doing. Ichigo comments that he made it, asking what happened to the others. Tessai Tsukabishi explains that they are recuperating inside, to which Ichigo asks him to look after Nozomi also. Kon appears before her, asking whether she is alright. He is kicked away by Nozomi, who calls them both perverts. Ichigo tells her not to put him in the same category as Kon, who tells Ichigo that he at least admits he is a pervert. Ichigo coughs out loud, as Orihime prevents him from falling. She states that he should rest also, but he reassures her, claiming that he is alright. A voice calls out to him, as Ichigo is kicked across the driveway, slamming into the wall. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki appears before him, commenting upon his weakness. Ichigo accuses him of sneaking up on people, asking why he hasn't returned back to Soul Society. Kenpachi states that he is leaving right now, as Ichigo resolves himself to go with him. However, Kenpachi refuses to let him join them, stating that he will die if he goes to Soul Society. Ichigo tells him to be quiet, warning Kenpachi not to get himself killed. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi reassures him, stating that there is no way he will die. Kenpachi interjects, claiming that he does not plan on dying, even if he gets killed. Ichigo agrees with him, telling him to leave as quickly as possible. As he heads into the Urahara Shop, Hitsugaya and Komamura berate Kenpachi's tardiness, stating that they were about to depart without him. Urahara comments that they have all arrived on time, preparing to inform them of what they face. However, Kenpachi interjects, stating that they have no time for an explanation. Hitsugaya approaches him, asking whether they truly are running out of time, to which he confirms this. He tells them to stand back, as he and Tessai open the Senkaimon. As the Kōtotsu ripples throughout the Dangai, the captains follow in its stead. Inaba senses the captains travelling through the Dangai, as Captain Retsu Unohana wonders whether this means that he has ceded defeat, as it is only a matter of time before they foil his plans. However, Inaba comments upon her berating nature, asking whether she thought he would wait idly and allow them to enter. As the captains run in the Kōtotsu's wake, Captain Komamura looks uneasily at their surroundings. Hitsugaya asks him what is troubling him, to which he states that something is amiss. Suddenly, the Kōryū activates, proceeding to swarm behind them. Kisuke thinks to himself that four captains of their caliber will be able to keep up with the Kōtotsu with ease. However, he states that the real problem lies with their immense Reiatsu, as Reishi can cause the walls of the Dangai to react, as Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu realizes that their high Reiatsu will increase the velocity of the Kōryū. Unohana states that the captains entered the Dangai regardless of that outlying factor, but believes that that isn't the only problem in their entrance. Inaba once again commends her deductive capabilities, admitting readily that control of the Kōryū is beyond his powers. However, he explains that he is able to manipulate time around the current, as the Kōryū increases in speed. Hitsugaya comments that he indeed did set a trap upon their arrival, as Kenpachi suggests breaking through his safeguard. As the other captains run forwards, Komamura stops in his tracks. Hitsugaya asks him what he is going to do, as Komamura releases his Bankai, in an attempt to halt the swathing tides to allow for his comrades to enter Soul Society. Hitsugaya berates his reckless attitude, claiming that he will get swallowed up by the Kōryū. However, he is oblivious to his protests, tacking the current head on. As per Hitsugaya's prediction, his Bankai is swallowed up by the Kōryū, as Byakuya notices a glimmering patch in the Dangai wall. The three captains proceed to enter through it, landing safely in Seireitei. Hitsugaya comments upon Komamura's rashness once more, but Kenpachi tells him to let it go, as it is highly unlikely that he will die. Byakuya tells them that they cannot waste time by stopping, as Isane informs her captain that she has picked up the Reiatsu of the three captains and is surprised by Komamura's absence. Inaba comments upon the single sacrifice made by him, stating that his technology is far from completion. He attempts to move, as Isane releases Hadō #31 Shakkahō at him, destroying the window behind him. Inaba comments that there is no need for her to rush, as she follows after him. Meanwhile, the Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku removes his haori, releasing Takaoni, which Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto dodges with relative ease. He appears behind him, asking whether that is all he will do. Yamamoto releases his fire, which is in turn dispelled by Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake's Shikai, who uses his charms to redirect the attack back at Yamamoto. He slices the flame in two, as Reigai-Kyōraku apologizes for letting his guard down. Yamamoto comments that it is humorous that they have the same traits as the originals, but states that, deep down, they are still Reigai. Reigai-Ukitake agrees with this sentiment, but explains that they still have a deep sense of pride. Yamamoto asks them to show him this pride they possess, once again attacking them with his flames. This is nullified by Reigai-Ukitake, who sends a torrent of flame gushing towards him. Yamamoto dodges this, as the fiery flames casts a shadow behind the Captain-Commander. He realizes this too late, as Reigai-Kyōraku appears behind him, utilizing Kageoni, slicing Yamamoto across the arm. The captains run through Seireitei, noticing a tremendous Reiatsu. Kenpachi comments enthusiastically that their enemies are coming, preparing for battle. However, Hitsugaya stops him, stating that their target is Inaba. Hitsugaya tells the other captains to split up, stating that they will individually attempt to enter the 12th Division's barracks. The other captains agree with this plan, as they split up in three directions. Hitsugaya notes the Reiatsu emanating from Kenpachi's path, as he scales a flight of stairs. As it begins to rain, Kenpachi notices a figure standing before him. Reigai-Kenpachi comments that he has been waiting for his arrival. Kenpachi and his Reigai counterpart engage in casual talk, both stating that they want to find out how strong they are. The Reigai removes his eyepatch, as both of them state that they will not mind losing, so long as the other is more powerful. Kenpachi unsheathes his katana, the Reigai doing the same, as Kenpachi instructs Yachiru to leave. She scales a tall building to watch their fight, as Kenpachi tells him to make their fight fun. He releases his enormous Reiatsu, as the Reigai counters, doing the same. Yachiru comments that they both act like the real Kenpachi, as both Kenpachi clash. Kenpachi lunges at the Reigai, successfully cutting him. He asks whether the information about the Reigai's strength is wrong, but the Reigai-Kenpachi reassures him, as Kenpachi receives a similar wound. The blood pools on the ground, as Kenpachi comments upon his strength. He uses Shunpo, appearing directly before the impostor. He hurls his blade at him, but finds himself unable to penetrate Reigai-Kenpachi's skin. The Reigai grabs Kenpachi, proceeding to hurl him into a nearby wall. Reigai-Kenpachi states that he doesn't want to lose to such a weakling. Meanwhile, Retsu Unohana and Isane confront Inaba in the underground storage area, Isane drawing her sword. Unohana tells her to wait, asking Inaba to stop this madness from continuing. She continues, stating that it will be impossible for the Captain-Commander and the others to lose, explaining that he has underestimated the Shinigami's powers. Kenpachi laughs wildly, forcing himself out from under the wall. The Reigai asks why he is laughing, to which Kenpachi reveals that this battle has been more fun than he has had in a long time. Kenpachi charges at Reigai-Kenpachi, their blades clashing in mid-air. He informs the Reigai that, if he truly is stronger than him, then he will be the one who gets the most out of their fight. Kenpachi cuts down in a vertical strike, slashing the Reigai. He stumbles momentarily, as Kenpachi tells the impostor never to quit. The Reigai states that he will not give up, as he is starting to enjoy the fight also. Yamamoto releases his flames against the spurious captains, the attack redirected by Reigai-Ukitake. Yamamoto negates this with his own flames, explaining that he has seen through their strategy. He releases his flames once more, pushing Ukitake back. Reigai-Kyōraku retaliates, utilizing Irooni. However, this attack also proves ineffective, as Yamamoto strikes back with the full force of his flames. This knocks Kyōraku back to Ukitake, commenting upon the difficulty of the fight. Yamamoto lands on the ledge, pondering the objective of the two Reigai. He comments upon the idea that the Reigai are fully aware of the uncertainty of the battle, and yet they are willing to sacrifice their lives right here and now. Kenpachi and the Reigai continue their onslaught, being able to cut each other relatively easy. The two lock blades in mid-air once again, smiling voraciously. However, the Reigai increases the force behind his attack, knocking Kenpachi's sword away. Reigai-Kenpachi moves in for the kill, successfully impaling the original. He pulls his sword out unceremoniously, as Kenpachi falls across the ground. Yachiru calls out in protest, as Kenpachi cedes victory to the Reigai, proclaiming it to be the survival of the fittest. However, Yachiru appears before him, bringing him back to his senses. Kenpachi stands up once more, commenting that he cannot leave Yachiru behind. He also states that he wants to win, even if it is against an impostor like him. Kenpachi wields his sword with two hands, the Reigai following suit. He refutes Kenpachi's statement, the two charging at each other one final time. Both Kenpachi and the Reigai release their Kendo attacks against each other, consuming the battlefield in a yellow glow. As the explosion ceases, Reigai-Kenpachi comments that he now understands Kenpachi's willpower. He then falls to the ground, reverting to pill form. Kenpachi smiles, shortly before collapsing himself. Yachiru runs over in concern for his well-being, asking whether he is about to die. Kenpachi refutes this, which causes Yachiru to smile. Meanwhile, Inaba refutes Unohana's observation, stating that he never invested time into others' affairs, admitting that he does not understand all of them. However, he retorts that the same can be said of Unohana, prompting her to ask what he means. Inaba states that she will find out soon enough, as Isane turns on her captain, revealing her status as a Reigai. Reigai-Isane apologizes to Unohana, as Inaba states that he would not attempt to face a captain like her without a plan. He explains that he made adjustments to the Senkaimon in Soul Society prior to the lieutenant dispatchment. With this, he states that he collected Reishi samples from those Shinigami who had entered the Senkaimon, using it to create his Reigai army. Inaba explains that he has already extracted her Reishi, as her Reigai appears before her. Inaba then smirks, asking Unohana what she will do now. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As Isane Kotetsu faces off against her captain, Unohana asks whether she thinks she will lose. Isane is unable to answer, as Unohana tells her that she will forgive her if she comes over to her side, despite the fact that she is a Reigai. However, the Reigai Unohana interjects, as they both argue over her siding. This causes Isane to scream out, unable to cope with the pressure. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights & Events *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki (concluded) *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku & Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake *The Captains Return, Unohana's Confrontation Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shinigami techniques used: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes